Haunted by the Past
by koiishi tenshi
Summary: Shuichi always comes back to Eiri no matter what, but what happens when he gets tired of being treated so badly by the one he loves? He turns to Hiro for help, but finds... something more? And what is Eiri hiding? YAOI. Currently on hiatus...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I just want to apologize for the atrocity that follows... my muse is extremely evil. I didn't want to write this, but when an idea forms in my head it goes down on paper. My muse has issues... she loves angst with a passion. Tears soon result... from me if I don't listen to her T.T I'm not saying there won't be humor, I can't resist playing with poor Eiri-san's sanity. Then again... I can't resist playing with **anyone's** sanity. So now, instead of making you read any more of this pointless rant... On with the story! Oh yeah, disclaimer and warnings...

Warnings: Yaoi, angst, OOC-ness (I tried to keep it to a minimum...)

Disclaimer: Murakami-san is the one who owns Gravitation and it's characters, I just use them for my own amusement.

* * *

Chapter 1 (Eiri)

"You're annoying me. Get out," Eiri said with a glare in Shuichi's general direction. Once again, Shuichi found himself sitting on the floor in the hall outside Eiri's apartment with his belongings.

"Yuki… why?" he asked, tears gathering at the corner of his eyes. Instead on bursting into tears as Eiri expected, Shuichi balled up his fists, closed his eyes, and stood. "Yuki…" Surprised, Eiri turned around to face him.

"What is it, you little brat?" Shuichi stood silently for a moment, shaking.

"Yuki you… I've tried! No matter how much you insulted me, or how many times you kicked me out, I came back. I came back because I love you. And yet… You always push me away. No more!" Shuichi yelled. He grabbed his belongings and ran out the door. Eiri reached out after his retreating form.

"Wait…" he whispered. He sank down against the wall. I'm sorry. It's for the best…" He held back his tears and walked back into his apartment. "He's better off without me. Looking at his laptop he was struck with an idea. His editor had been pestering him for a new story, and now he had one.

He sat down and began to type. Already the story was forming in his mind. Only his baka and those close to him would see the similarities between the story and his own life. _Shuichi… _he thought. He'd never admit it aloud, but he really did love the little brat. _If only it didn't have to be this way… But HE would kill him. He's capable of it, I'm sure._

Eiri leaned back in his chair. He lit a cigarette and closed his eyes as the events of "that day" came flooding back.

Flashback

_"Sensei!" Eiri called. "Sorry I'm late, are you mad?" Kitazawa Yuki looked up at his student and smiled._

_"No, not at all." Eiri smiled back in relief and laughed._

_"Ne, sensei. We'll be together forever, right?" he asked. Yuki nodded, still smiling._

The scene flashed to an empty room. Every detail of that place was burned into Eiri's memory. He could still see the beer bottle lying on the floor, the pools of blood slowly spreading and merging. He could see himself, holding the gun in his lap, staring at the bodies. Yuki's voice resounded in his head.

_"You've always been such a good boy," he said. Yuki turned as two men entered the room. Eiri watched, confused, as one of the two men handed Yuki a folded bill. "After you," Yuki said. Turning to Eiri, the men laughed. As if to stop him from attempting to run, one of them moved their coat a little, just enough for him to catch a glimpse of a gun. An idea struck him and he squeezed his eyes shut. He waited until they were close enough. Lunging for the gun, he held it, shaking._

_"B-back off! I-I'll shoot!" he threatened. The men laughed and kept moving toward him._

_"You don't have the courage, little boy," one taunted. He reached for Eiri._

_Squeezing his eyes shut tighter, Eiri backed up a few steps. Raising the gun, he pulled the trigger. Once. Twice. Two thuds as two bodies hit the floor. Eiri opened his eyes to see Yuki advancing angrily. Fear made him panic. He pointed the gun at Yuki and fired. The bullet missed its target and tore through the sleeve of Yuki's shirt. Eiri fired again but missed completely. Backing up further and further, Eiri hit a wall and gasped. He swallowed hard, aimed, and fired. The bullet hit Yuki's thigh and he fell, clutching at his leg._

_As Yuki fell, Eiri looked up and saw Tohma standing in the doorway. His face twisted into an expression of terror, Eiri dropped the gun and ran to him. Tohma held the sobbing boy as he cried as well._

_"You're not to blame. It wasn't your fault," he whispered. Gently pulling Eiri to his feet, he put a protective arm around his shoulders and led him out._

_"What about him?" Tohma looked back at Yuki with disgust._

_"Leave him there. He'll die of blood loss eventually," he replied._

End Flashback

The ashes from Eiri's cigarette dropped onto his lap and brought him out of his daze.

"OW! SHIT!"

* * *

Koiishi: So that's that for chapter 1. I hope you liked it! Please review. Flames will be used to keep me warm- NE is really cold in the winter! 

Eiri: You made me a sentimental idiot! What were you thinking?

Koiishi: Blame my evil muse! It's all her fault!

Shuichi: Whaaaaa Yuki doesn't love me any more! -starts bawling his head off-

Eiri: ... evil grin I'll show you that I do love you, my little baka.

Koiishi: -gets out video camera- This could be fun!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I actually got a review! I'm so happy! Thank you emochick131! I'm not going to abandon this fanfic, I've worked too hard to please my muse. I love this story even if it does depress the hell out of me... Oh well! On with the story!

Disclaimer: Murakami-san owns Gravitation and its lovely characters, I merely use them for my own amusement at the cost of their sanity.

Warnings: Yaoi (lemon in later chapters), angst, OOC-ness (I tried to keep them IC... T.T), self beta-ed, any and all screw ups are my own!

* * *

Chapter 2 (Hiro)

The doorbell rang and Hiro groaned. Tossing the sheets aside, he pushed himself up off the bed. It rang again and again, continuously.

"Yeah, yeah! I'm coming," Hiro said. He sleepily made his way to the door and opened it. At first he didn't see anyone, but a small sound made him look down. Collapsed on the ground was the sniffling blob that was Shuichi. Behind him was a mountain of luggage.

Hiro sighed. "Eiri kick you out again?" he asked. Shuichi nodded. "What did you do this time?

"I don't know… He just told me to get out, that I was annoying him," Shuichi cried. Hiro crouched down and put his hands on Shuichi's shoulders.

"Eiri's a strange guy. I'm sure he had a reason…" he said. "However ridiculous it may be," he added under his breath. He pulled Shuichi up. "Come on, you can stay with me for a while." Shuichi didn't move. "What?" Hiro asked.

"Hiro…" Shuichi started. He looked up at his best friend with teary eyes. "Thank you, Hiro!" he yelled, glomping him. Hiro fell to the ground, Shuichi lying on top of him. He blushed lightly.

"Ano… Shuichi-kun?" Shuichi looked at him. "Could you… get off me, maybe?" He looked down.

"Oh, gomenasai, Hiro!" Shuichi jumped up. Hiro coughed and stood.

"Let's go inside, Shu-chan," Hiro said. Shuichi nodded.

Later

Hiro lay in his bed, thinking. He had put Shuichi in the bedroom next to his because he didn't want to get pummeled by him flailing around in his sleep. (A/N: Suuuure, that's what he _told _himself anyway) _I told Eiri if he ever made Shuichi cry for a reason other than his own stupidity, I'd never forgive him. _He sighed. "I should go check on him."

As he opened the door to Shuichi's room, he heard a small whimpering and mumbling coming from the bed. Hiro moved closer and could make out the words.

"Yuki… Hiro-kun…" he repeated over and over. Hiro's heart ached. That bastard Eiri didn't deserve Shuichi. Shuichi deserved someone better. Someone who would take care of him. Someone like…

Hiro shook his head. What was he thinking?! Shuichi was his best friend. He couldn't let himself fall in love with him! Shuichi stirred and looked over at him.

"What is it, Hiro?" he asked innocently. Hiro smiled sadly.

"You're so naïve, so innocent," he whispered. Shuichi tipped his head to the side, confused.

"Nani?" he asked. Hiro sat down on the bed and pulled Shuichi to him.

"Why do you stay with him? Why, when he hurts you so badly? There are people who care about you, love you even!" Shuichi only looked more confused.

"What are you saying, Hiro?" he asked. "I don't understand." Hiro looked away.

"Never mind. It's nothing," he replied. Shuichi hugged Hiro back.

"You're a good friend, Hiro! I can tell you're worried about me. But I'll be okay because I love Yuki!" Shuichi said brightly. Hiro hid his sadness behind an equally bright smile and a pat on Shuichi's head.

_But does he love you? _Hiro thought sadly. He shook his head and realized Shuichi had been talking. "What did you say?"

"I asked if you would stay with me tonight!" Shuichi said. It finally registered what he meant and Hiro gulped.

"You mean… In your bed?" he inquired. Shuichi nodded.

"I'm lonely because I usually sleep near Yuki. But I'll be okay if you're here!" he explained. Hiro attempted to smile.

"Sure, Shu-chan." He smirked. "You're such a baby," he joked. Shuichi pouted.

"Hiro is mean to me! You don't love me!" he cried.

That comment sliced through Hiro's heart, even though he knew his best friend was only joking.

"No, I don't," he replied. "Now get into bed and go to sleep." Shuichi climbed under the covers and Hiro got in next to him. In a few minutes, Shuichi was fast asleep. Unconsciously, he snuggled into Hiro's chest. Hiro held him and slipped into sleep.

* * *

Koiishi: So that's it for chapter 2! Please review and tell me anything I could improve on, I'd appreciate it! Flames will be responded to, and you won't like it  
... I'm a bitch when I'm mad. Till next time! 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: As an apology for chapter 3 being so damn short, I'm going to upload chapter 4 as well. My 9th grade English teacher once told me that if a chapter wants to end, don't fight it. That seems to be what happened with this one. -shrugs- I don't know, it's one of my favorite chapters actually, tied with chapter 6. Okay I think I'm done rambling. Warnings are the usual, yaoi, angst, in this case, character resurrection... OOC...

Disclaimer: Eiri-san, Shu-chan and the other brilliant and wonderful characters of Gravitation are not mine... YET

* * *

Chapter 3 (Eiri)

Eiri glared at his computer screen, frustrated. No matter how hard he tried, the words just wouldn't come to him. His mind was preoccupied with thoughts of a certain pink-haired annoyance. He shut his laptop and leaned back, closing his eyes. _Shuichi… _he thought.

Warm lips covered his and gold eyes shot open in shock to be met by chocolate brown ones. Pulling away, Eiri stared into the face of Kitazawa Yuki.

"You're always so absorbed in your work, Eiri-kun. You never even heard me come in." Eiri grimaced.

"I was thinking," he replied. Yuki raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? About what? Or… who?" he asked. Eiri looked away.

"Nothing. It's nothing," he lied. Looking back at Yuki, he added, "You're the only one on my mind." With a satisfied smile, Yuki leaned in close.

"That's right, I should occupy your mind. Think about only me, love only me. You are mine," he declared before claiming Eiri's lips once again.

* * *

Koiishi: Dammit he should have stayed dead T.T 

Eiri: HOW COULD YOU BRING THAT B... -muffled-

Koiishi: Excuse him people, he's a little upset that I brought his sensei back to life.

Eiri: -bites koiishi's hand-

Koiishi: OW! Jerk! -nurses her now injured hand-

Eiri: You'll be fine. And... A LITTLE?? THAT GUY TRIED TO RAPE ME!!!!

Koiishi: Behave yourself or Shuichi will end up being the seme!

Eiri: O.O I. AM. NOT. A. UKE!!!!!! -sulks in the Emo Corner-

Koiishi: Review please people! Next chapter going up now!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: See? I promised I'd have it up right away! You can expect steady updates through about Chapter 8... But my muse decided to give me another story idea (I think that makes 11) so I'm currently focusing on that while I have the inspiration. It is my dream to be an author, so I guess I have to deal with my evil muse. Warnings: Yaoi (Coming soon! Chapter 6 or 7 actually ) OOC, insanity and K-san's infamous guns. P

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Murakami-san however, owns Gravitation and my soul.

* * *

Chapter 4 (Hiro)

Hiro looked down at Shuichi's sleeping face in a mixture of adoration and annoyance. His eye twitched.

"Oi…" he muttered. "Do you intend to sleep straight through work today, you little baka?" In response, Shuichi rolled over onto his stomach and buried his face in the pillow. A muffled "Yes" followed and Hiro sighed. "Come on, Shuichi!" Another muffled answer, this time a "No." Hiro cursed under his breath. Crossing the room, he picked up the phone and dialed.

"Hello, Sakano-san? It's Hiro. I need to speak with K-san," he said. Shuichi eeped. "Ah, hello K-san." Looking over at a panicking Shuichi, he smirked. "Shindo-san is refusing to get out of bed and come into work today. Could you convince him otherwise?"

Shuichi shot out of bed like the bullet that would be lodged in his ass if he didn't get up. Racing around the room, he pulled his clothes on, ran his fingers through his hair, and stood next to Hiro, gasping for air.

"Ne, Hiro. I'm ready now, see? K-san doesn't have to 'convince' me to get up!" Shuichi said. Hiro relayed this information to K.

"So I don't get to use my babies?" K asked. Hiro could literally hear the pout in his voice. He imagined K had pulled out his treasured .44 Magnum, ready to empty a few rounds into Shuichi's ass. Hiro looked back at Shuichi who shook his head vigorously, a panicked expression on his face.

"Mission accomplished. Thanks for your help, K-san." Hanging up, he turned to Shuichi. Putting a hand on his head, he ruffled Shu's hair. "Come on, time to go or K-san might just get his wish." Shuichi was out the door in a flash; already sitting on the back of Hiro's motorcycle by the time he locked the door. Hiro had to smile at his best friend's antics. He hadn't changed in years.

* * *

Suguru, Hiro, and K stared at Shuichi. He sat in a corner, staring at the wall. Occasionally he would sigh and the entire room would fill with an aura of gloom. 

"Ne, Hiro. What's wrong with Shindo-san?" Suguru asked quietly.

"He got dumped by Eiri-san," Hiro answered.

"Dumped?"

"Dumped."

"Ah, I see."

"He's slowing us down."

You're right."

"He wasn't going to come to work today."

At this, Sakano-san (who had been quietly sobbing in a corner) freaked.

"Ahhhh nooooooooooooooooooooo! We'll never make the deadline in time now! Seguchi-san will fire me!" He went into one of his famous "Sakano-SpinsTM," ending with him slamming face first into the wall.

The other four occupants of the room ignored Sakano-san and his antics. Well, more like three ignored it, one wasn't even aware of the outside world. Hiro was getting worried. When Eiri had dumped him before, Shuichi had just grinned and made a vow that they would be back together soon. This quiet Shuichi wasn't normal. He hadn't made a sound since they left the house that morning.

Something HAD to be done.

* * *

Koiishi: Isn't it joyous? 

Suguru: Finally I get some dialogue! -pouts- I hardly get a part in this story! I need the Emo Corner!

Koiishi: Oh don't be a baby, you'll get more soon! And please don't raid my Emo Corner... Eiri-san is bad enough with that.

Suguru: -pouts more-

Koiishi: Hiro get over here and comfort your lover.

Hiro: Ok- WHAA?? He-he-he's not... He's not my lover! -blush-

Shuichi: -pops up randomly- The video proves otherwise! -laughs like a maniac-

Koiishi: O.O Review please! Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Well, so far it seems as though people like it! I get the feeling people are going to want to kill me after chapter 6... Well, I'll deal with that when we get there! Warnings are the usual. This just happens to not be my favorite chapter... I'd call it my "writer's block chapter." Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I'm saving up my pennies to buy Gravi, but until then, I no own. Got it? Okay good.

* * *

Chapter 5 (Eiri)

As Eiri opened a can of Wudbeiser, the doorbell rang.

"Yes?" he asked. "Who is it?"

"It's Hiro. We need to talk." Eiri sighed and opened the door.

"Let me guess. It's about Shuichi." Hiro's eyes blazed at the indifferent way Eiri said Shuichi's name.

"How dare you? No matter what, he loved you. He still loves you. I warned you before; if you made him cry you would regret it. You will only continue to cause him pain. As long as you exist, he will hurt," Hiro said angrily. By this time he had Eiri pinned against the wall opposite the door. Eiri looked in Hiro's eyes for a moment.

"I understand now why this affects you so much," he said. "I can see in your eyes that you care deeply about Shuichi, maybe even love him. Good." Hiro backed up, confused as Eiri motioned to the couch. "Sit."

When they were seated, Eiri turned to Hiro and continued. "I'm right, aren't I." It was a statement, not a question. Hiro looked away, unable to meet Eiri's eyes.

"He's like a brother to me. We've been best friends for as long as I can remember. I've made sure that for his sake and mine it didn't become anything more," Hiro admitted. He looked back up at Eiri. "Neither of us deserves his affection, but you less than me! I won't let you take him back again if this is how you treat him, acting like your feelings for him are _**casual**_." He spit out the last word, his eyes blazing again.

"You're right." Hiro began to argue; then realized what Eiri had said.

I'm… right?" Eiri nodded. "He'd be better off with you. I know you would be able to take care of him… I can't. If he stays near me I'll cause him nothing but pain," he said quietly. He buried his face in his hands. "He's already been hurt because of me…"

"What do you mean you'll 'cause him pain'?" Hiro asked coldly. "What could possibly happen to him that would be worse then the pain he feels when you do this to him?!"

"Kitazawa Yuki." Those two words, that name, spoken with such absolute contempt, such hatred it was only matched by the utter sadness in his eyes.

"Who?"

"Before I tell you, please promise me that you won't tell any of this to Shuichi," Eiri said. "I can't let him get hurt any worse.

"All right, I won't tell him," Hiro promised. Eiri nodded in appreciation.

"When I was sixteen, I went to New York."

Hiro sat and listened as Eiri told the story of his past. Slowly, he began to understand better why Eiri was the way he was. Events like that belonged in soap operas, not in someone's life. Even if Eiri _was_ an asshole, at least he tried to protect those he cared about. Hiro realized that he had only been trying to keep Shuichi safe and prevent what had happened to him from happening to Shuichi. So the guy had a heart after all.

"…So now you know. Yuki survived. He found me a year later and claimed me. Every relationship I've tried to have has ended in disaster and heartbreak. If I get close to anyone, he chases him or her away. If they don't listen… I'd rather not think about that," Eiri finished.

"That wouldn't be a problem if Shu took the hint and gave up, but he's not that kind of person. He would try to fight this Kitazawa person." Eiri nodded.

"Now you see why I had to send him away. I couldn't let Yuki know about him." Eiri looked away. "It hurt to see him so sad… But it was better than having Yuki break every bone in his body." He looked back up at Hiro. "So now I'm asking you, Shuichi's closest friend… please take care of him for me."

Hiro stood. He sighed and walked to the door, turning to face Eiri as he did so.

"I care as much about him as you do. I promise I'll do my best to keep him happy." He turned and left. As soon as he was gone, Eiri did something he had only done one other time in the six years since Yuki attacked him. He cried.

* * *

Koiishi: Glad that's over. That chapter made me sad T.T 

Eiri: You're sad? I was the one crying! And why did you have me cry, anyway? I am Yuki Eiri! I don't cry!

Koiishi: Do I have to get **that** episode out again? You were bawling your eyes out because Shu got hurt!

Eiri: ...

Koiishi: Hah!

Eiri: Damn.

Tohma: Eiri-san! Why are you crying????

Koiishi: Where did you come from? -mutters- I thought I paid Tatsuha to keep him away.

Tatsuha: Sorry, Koiishi! He promised me Ryuichi's home phone number, I had to let him in.

Koiishi: -- Damn you Tohma! -plots to kill him- Eiri! Do the review thingy, I'm busy!

Eiri: Why me? Tatsuha, you do it.

Tatsuha: -sigh- Fine. Review so Koiishi doesn't take it out on us!

Koiishi: -muttering- Bye!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: After about and hour of just sitting here waiting for the server to be fixed, I have gotten back the ability to upload! I didn't think I was going to be able to  
upload today. Anyway, the real angst starts in this chapter. I'm going to kill my muse for making me write this... -sigh- I'm currently in the process of writing chapter 8. Inspiration hit me like an damn bus in class this morning and I've been writing every chance I got since then. I'm sorry this chapter is so short, I don't have time to upload the next one. Warnings: Slightly bloody... minor angst... Nothing too bad. Disclaimer: I fanally bought Gravitation! -police officer coughs- Damn, okay so I don't.

* * *

Chapter 6 (Hiro)

Hiro frowned. He kicked a can repeatedly as he walked down the sidewalk, thinking about what Eiri had said. It just wasn't possible. Shuichi was his best friend, his brother. There was just no way his feelings for him went any further than that! It just didn't happen.

Unable to hear the shouts of the people behind him, Hiro kept walking. His mind was so focused on his emotional turmoil that he didn't realize he was walking out into the middle of the street. He didn't see the approaching car or hear the honking horn until it was too late. He looked up in shock as headlights glared.

A sickening thud resounded, echoing through the air as Hiro hit the hood of the car and was thrown to the ground. The few bystanders gasped and murmurs ran through the crowd, but no one moved to help. Hiro lay in the middle of the street, blood pooling under his head as the car pulled away and sped off.

"Did you see that?"

"That car just ran a red light!"

"He didn't even stop to help!"

"Is that Nakano Hiroshi?"

Finally, a voice of reason.

"For god's sake, stop worrying about if he's some celebrity! Someone call an ambulance!"

When the ambulance arrived, Hiro was taken away in critical condition and the small crowd dispersed.

* * *

Shuichi burst into Hiro's hospital room at light speed. Tears streamed down his face as he sank to the ground in a blob.

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiirooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!" Shuichi bawled. "Don't die on meeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!"

Hiro smiled down at Shuichi and tried to laugh, failing miserably.

"Heh… -cough- Don't –cough- worry about me. –cough- I won't –cough- die that easily…" He broke off into a full-on coughing fit. Shuichi watched him worriedly.

"Are you sure you're okay, Hiro?" He frowned. "I can't believe anyone would do this to you!" Shuichi paced back and forth, a vein popping out of his forehead occasionally until his whole head was covered. Hiro watched this with amusement, attempting to hold back his laughter and prevent another painful coughing fit.

Shuichi darted over to Hiro and looked up at him, a determined glint in his eyes that was almost scary.

"W-what is it, Shu-chan?" Hiro almost dreaded the answer.

"I'll get the jerk who did this to you! They will pay!"

* * *

Hiro: ...Koiishi!! How could you?!

Koiishi: T.T SORRY!!! I blame my muse!

Eiri: Review please.

Koiishi: BYE EVERYONE!! -runs away from teh angry Hiro-


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Geez... This one is short too. Sorry guys! But I hope you like it anyway... don't kill me! This warning goes out to my imouto Pharaohess163 who has read oh so many stories where there are no warnings on the lemon chapters. So... lemon! Yaoi! Non-con if you read into it. This chapter is the reason I gave this story an M rating. And the angst prevails!

Disclaimer: How many times must I say it? I don't own Gravitation.

* * *

Chapter 7 (Eiri)

Yuki smiled down at the man below him. Sweat rolled down Eiri's face and body as he writhed and moaned in pleasure and pain. He was loath to admit, but the pleasure outweighed the pain. In his mind he was caressing Shu's soft hair as he came down from his high. But still, his body betrayed him. It responded to Yuki's touch. Even if he didn't want it, his body did. Why couldn't it tell when he was being touched without his friggin' consent?!

Burying himself deep inside Eiri, Yuki shuddered as his body reached its release. Eiri clenched around him as he followed shortly, letting out Yuki's name in a breathy moan. A tear made it's way down his face; Yuki pulled out and looked at him.

"What are those tears for? I know how much of a masochist you are, I didn't hurt you that badly." Eiri shook his head and rolled over onto his side. He stared at the wall as Yuki pulled his clothes on and left. This was the routine every night. Whether he wanted to or not, Yuki would get a quick screw out of him. He was nothing more than Yuki's sex toy, a plaything.

_Shuichi…_ he thought. _I love you, my little baka…_ Outside a car door slammed and an engine started. As Yuki drove away, Eiri knew he had made the right decision in sending Shuichi away. He couldn't risk anything happening to him. Wrapping his arms around himself and wincing at the twinge of pain this caused in his backside, Eiri fell into a restless sleep filled with dreams… No, more like nightmares of Shuichi and Yuki.

"_Yukiiiii!" Shuichi ran to Eiri, his cute face filled with fear. Blood dripped from deep cuts on his arms and legs. He sank to the ground, grasping Eiri's coat weakly. Eiri kneeled down and gathered him into his arms; worry filling his usually stoic expression. As he looked down at Shu, his little baka reached up and cupped his cheek. Grasping his hand, Eiri read in Shu's eyes what he could not say._

"_I know Shuichi, I know." Shuichi smiled, then his eyes drifted closed and his hand dropped away. A tear dropped onto Shuichi's cheek as Eiri began to sob._

"_SHUICHIIIIIIIII!!!"_

Eiri awoke with a start, touching a hand to his face. He was surprised to find that he really was crying. In the week since he had sent Shuichi away, that dream had visited him every night. It was always the same: Shuichi, bloody and frightened, dying in his arms. Usually he would wake up just after Shuichi died. Once however, he hadn't woken up and the dream had continued as Yuki came out of the shadows, blood on his shirt and a malicious smile on his face. To Eiri, it seemed more like a premonition than a dream.

* * *

Koiishi: ... TT.TT

Hiro: -pat pat- You'll live.

Koiishi: But... but... Whaaaa!!

Hiro: -- You're as bad as Shuichi. Stop crying, you wimp.

Suguru: Where are my lines?!

Koiishi & Hiro: SHUT UP!

Eiri: -- R&R please


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: So here it is, chapter 8. I'm running low on time in class so no random ranting this time.

Disclaimer: Same as the last 7 chapters. Warnings: None for this chapter

* * *

Chapter 8 (Hiro)

The curtains fluttered in the wind as Hiro sat and stared out the hospital window. Boredom had set in once again after Shu left. His visits were the entertainment in Hiro's otherwise mundane days. Hiro missed his guitar, his fingers itching to run up and down the strings, to play the new tunes he had thought up. Thanks to the accident, he now had plenty of time on his hands and new songs were constantly replaying themselves in his mind. It was driving him insane.

Sighing, he swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood. This in itself was an accomplishment; at the beginning right after the accident his balance was so off that not only could he not stand, he couldn't kneel straight. Taking a deep breath, Hiro eased one foot forward, catching himself as he nearly fell. He repeated this a few times until with a groan he resigned to using the cane that had been provided.

The phone rang. Hiro groaned and hobbled over to the nightstand. He glared at the phone for a moment as if that alone could make it stop ringing and whoever was on the other end of the line leave him alone. It stopped for a moment and Hiro turned away, only to have it start ringing again.

"Dammit…" He picked up the phone. "Moshi moshi. Dare ga desu?"

"It's Eiri." He paused. "Nakano-san… I heard about your accident. It was… unfortunate." The word hung in the air between them for a moment as Eiri hoped Hiro would catch his unspoken words.

"There's something you're not saying." Forgetting for a moment that Hiro couldn't see him Eiri nodded, then mentally smacked himself. "You don't think it was an accident," Hiro said as realization dawned on him. A sinking feeling developed in the pit of his stomach as he listened to Eiri's thoughts on his "accident." Yuki must have seen him leave Eiri's apartment and reached the conclusion that Hiro was more than just a friend. It had been late when he left; anyone could have mistaken the purpose of his visit for a less innocent one. Hiro exhaled, releasing a breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

"Nakano-san, are you still there?" Assuring Eiri that he was and hadn't passed out or anything, Hiro put up his cane and sat down on the edge of his bed. Dizziness was overcoming him now. It always did whenever he stood too long. His legs hurt like a bitch too. Inwardly he cursed Yuki for putting him out of commission for so long. Shuichi needed him now more than ever. Hiro frowned as he remembered Shuichi's vow to get revenge on the culprit. There was no way he was letting that happen; Yuki was just too dangerous.

"Eiri-san. We can't let Shuichi know about our suspicions. You of all people know he'd go after Yuki." Eiri agreed and hung up. Coughing, Hiro hit the call button for a nurse as he passed out on the bed.

* * *

Koiishi: Ah the fun. -sarcasm-

Shuichi: I didn't get any lines this chapter. -pouts-

Suguru: You think that's bad? I haven't gotten any since chapter 4!

Koiishi: --; R&R please people. Now excuse me while I go deal with the idiots.


	9. Chapter 9

So, after a long time, here's chapter 9! It took me a while to decide whether I was going to split the lunch/dateish thing into two parts or not. I ended up splitting them, and that's why chapter 9 is done! I apologize for the long wait, my muse once again went on vacation.

I'm not bothering with another disclaimer... Or warnings because in this chapter there really are none...unless insanity counts. Oh and Hiro's thoughts go on a rather pervy track. So, here it is!

* * *

Chapter 9 (Shuichi) 

A very energetic Shuichi hopped off the back of Hiro's motorcycle a shifted impatiently from foot to foot as he waited for Hiro. When the doctors had announced that after a month and a half in the hospital Hiro was finally ready to go home, Shu had jumped up and clung to him, literally glowing with excitement.

"Ne, ne! Let's go somewhere to celebrate!" he had yelled enthusiastically in Hiro's ear. Hiro had smiled and patted Shu on the head, assuring him that the first day K gave them off they would go see a movie or something. This had effectively sent Shuichi into one of his happy sparkly leaping fits and he flew around the room.

Shuichi stared up at Hiro with big round chibi eyes and he patted him on the head. Grabbing Hiro's arm, Shuichi pulled him onto the restaurant he'd picked out the day before. The original movie plan had evolved into lunch, then to the amusement park; then to a welcome back party (that Hiro was clueless about) and the whole thing had Shuichi bouncing off the wall… more so than usual. Hiro questioned the wisdom of having lunch _before_ going to the park, but Shuichi wouldn't have it. Lunch, he insisted, was important so they would have enough energy to ride every ride at the park. Logic, it seemed, was not Shuichi's strong point.

"Sir, may I take your order?" Hiro blinked and looked up at the waitress in confusion.

"Huh?"

"Your order, Hiro! Tell her what you want!" Shuichi explained. Hiro blinked again, then looked down at the menu in front of him. Nothing jumped out at him as particularly interesting, so he did the next best thing. Closing his eyes, he pointed to a random place on the menu. He opened his eyes, glanced at the menu, and looked back up at the waitress.

"It would appear that I am having a BLT. What about you, Shuichi?"

"I already ordered while you were off in la-la-land!" Hiro grimaced and sat back in his seat. He returned to thoughts of Shuichi: Shuichi laughing, Shuichi singing, Shuichi lying naked on his bed covered in whipped cream and chocolate sauce... _Woah, hold on a second! Where the hell did that one come from? Though it looked so very appetizing... No, no! Bad Hiro! Focus on something else, anything! Studying the wall would be a good idea. It really is such a nice wall... I could have Shuichi pressed up against the wall, stripping him of all the bothersome clothes while he begged me too... No! Something else!_ This internal argument was slowly taking its toll on Hiro's mind... and body. One part in particular was taking sharp notice of his train of thought.

"Thinking of Ayaka-chan?" Shuichi's happy voice cut into the scenes playing out in his mind's eye. Grateful for the distraction Hiro nodded, ignoring the little voice informing him of the fact that it was a complete lie.

_You know it isn't really Ayaka-chan you're thinking of,_ the voice chided.

_Oh shut up you!_ Laughter resounded through his head, getting softer and softer as the voice withdrew. _"Stupid voice..."_ Hiro grumbled.

"What was that Hiro?" Shuichi gasped. "You haven't even touched your food!" Looking down at the table, Hiro finally noticed the food had arrived. Judging by how much Shuichi had eaten, it had been there for a few minutes already. He took a bite of the sandwich and grimaced. The bacon was cold and the mayo was warm. Hiro forced himself to finish it for Shuichi's sake. It seemed that he'd been arguing with himself for longer than he thought. They finished eating in silence, which would have been surprising if not for the fact that the reason Shuichi was being so quiet was the fact that he was stuffing his face with fries. The sight made Hiro smile, remembering their time together at school. Eating contests, the occasional fry down the shirt, even an ice cube or two compliments of their friend Ginta. He had felt something at that time too; he hadn't recognized it then.

* * *

Koiishi: It kinda... just ends... 

Hiro: You made me a perv! I can't believe I was thinking such things!

Suguru: I WANT MY LINES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Eiri: - -'' review please...


End file.
